


Reunited

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion is supposed to be a happy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 77: family reunion

He knew already, from the silence that stretched out, long and tense, in the days and miles between them. Even so, the look on Hutch's face when he walked out of the gate almost broke Starsky's heart.

His "welcome back, babe" was acknowledged with a hug, quick and fierce. But Hutch didn't say a word.

They walked through the airport, waited at baggage claim, then headed to the parking lot, all without talking. They were in the Torino and halfway home before Starsky spoke again.

"They didn't take it so good, huh."

Hutch, who'd been staring straight ahead, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hutch—" he began gruffly, but stopped.

He wanted to be supportive and comforting, but damn it, it _hurt_. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, disappointed and angry for Hutch's sake.

Hutch turned to look at him. This time, there was nothing but love in his eyes, and Starsky knew it was all for him.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter," Hutch said softly.

But of course it did.

"A family reunion is supposed to be a happy time," Starsky said.

Hutch smiled and reached over to take his hand.

"It is."


End file.
